Salade de fruits
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, fluff,et... XD] Alors resume... 'A table ' XD


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, Oh le… XD !**

**Rating : T/M c'est un tit peu hot qd même.  
**

**Pour qui : pour ma Lunanamoi qui essaie vainement de m'empêcher de stresser et quand je stresse, j'écris XD donc vala. **

**D'où ça sort : de mon Tropicana pur prémium XDXDXD et d'une micro conversation que j'ai eue avec BernieCalling.**

**Résumé : du Sinnocence au Sexplosif… et si vous ne comprenez pas, lisez, lisez jusqu'au bout, vous comprendrez le sens à la fin. NE VOUS SPOLIEZ PAS.**

**Micis ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu !  
**

* * *

**Salade de fruits.**

**¤ **

**Résidence secondaire de Quatre Raberba Winner, 12 juillet AC 202 **

**¤ **

C'était le week-end, le premier qu'ils avaient en commun depuis quatre ans et comme Quatre appréciait ses amis, il les avait invités dans sa résidence d'été.

Celle-ci se trouvait à Fontainebleau, à quelques kilomètres de la base de Paris où tous sauf lui résidaient, séparément.

Week-end, week-end…, c'était plutôt deux jours d'affilée – mardi et mercredi - sans obligation professionnelle tout en se tenant disponible.

En alerte oui – Preventers et/ou crac boursier oblige -, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le reste du monde les laisserait tranquilles même s'ils étaient joignables 24/24 heures.

¤

_- Hmm… fait une de ces chaleurs…_

¤

Même s'ils travaillaient pour la même organisation, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent – pour ainsi dire pas du tout -, ils étaient plutôt aux quatre coins du monde.

Mais quand on s'appréciait, même à distance on faisait quelques efforts, même quand on ne pouvait pas, on pouvait, alors ils s'appelaient quelques fois pour ceux qui le pouvaient/voulaient, se vannaient pour rire un peu, s'écrivaient de temps en temps.

Ou se faisaient des signes de tête en guise de bonjour tout simplement. Et parlaient dans le cadre des missions, mais juste un petit plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Ils se comprenaient entre eux, pas besoin de dictionnaire.

¤

_- Je vais prendre une douche fraîche, je frôle l'auto-combustion…_

¤

Alors quand Quatre leur avait proposé de se poser deux jours dans son petit pied à terre de 750 m2 tout blanc, ils n'avaient pas dit non.

Boui-boui qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux maisons coloniales du XIXème siècle, les piscines, sauna, hammam et jacuzzis en moins…

Sans oublier le gundanium, le blindage, l'abri anti/atomique/treize kushrénada/lui sous système 0, la base secrète ultra équipée et la piste de décollage/atterrissage de tout objet volant identifié ou non.

¤

_- L'eau n'est pas assez froide sur mon corps, c'est pas possible. Je vais augmenter le débit que ça me fouette._

¤

Les invités étaient arrivés le lundi soir très tard, l'avaient rapidement salué et le mardi ils avaient dormi toute la journée, si bien qu'ils n'avaient reparu que le mercredi matin.

Lui-même avait dormi aussi, il faisait une chaleur étouffante en ce 12 juillet et il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se reposer ces dernières… années ?

Il regrettait leur faiblesse à tous de ne pas être capable de lever un œil et de se parler un bout si épuisés qu'ils étaient, mais il restait le mercredi et c'était déjà ça.

Parler à des amis reposés était beaucoup plus agréable qu'à des morts-vivants. Et puis entre eux ce n'était pas des retrouvailles, pas de cérémonial, pas d'attitude à adopter.

Des amis qui savaient faire comme chez eux dans son chez-lui sans lui manquer de respect lui faisaient un bien fou. Cela montrait qu'ils étaient bien ici.

¤

_- Hm… hm… je vais… jamais sortir… Motivé, motivé… je suis… hm… motivé… allez encore un peu… ._

¤

Le monde les avait laissé en paix, c'était miraculeux, Allah en soit remercié.

Si tout le week-end ils étaient tranquilles, cela signifiait qu'ils pourraient s'absenter plus ? A voir.

Quatre s'était donc levé à 10h30 et après une rapide douche il avait enfilé boxer, bermuda et claquettes beiges et une chemisette blanche ouverte sur sa peau lisse et légèrement halée.

¤

_- Voyons ce que Rashid nous a concocté : pancakes, muffins, brownies, quatre-quarts, club-sandwichs, thé, café petits carrés de chocolat pour aller avec… c'est léger tout ça Heero « Diététiqueman » dixit Duo, va nous faire un discour_s…

¤

A 11h00 il était descendu au rez-de-chaussée et traversé son salon blanc - observant que quelqu'un avait laissé son attaché-case sur un fauteuil de cuir - et y effleura les touches de son piano à queue assorti à la pièce.

Enfin, il se rendit à la véranda où Rashid avait dressé la table de ce qui allait être un brunch. Grande, rectangulaire, nappée… de plastique blanc avec de très bonnes choses dessus… et ma foi…

A côté aussi.

¤

_- Ah il apporte une corbeille de fruits bien rempli… mangues, maracujas, nectarines, raisins blancs, oranges sanguines, bananes._

¤

En s'installant en bout de table à la place du « maître de maison », les invités déjà assis (Trowa, Duo – versant gauche - et Heero – versant droite de la table - ) le saluèrent brièvement.

¤

_- Et là un grand bol de fraises, un de cerises griottes et un presse-fruits d'appoint pour faire nos jus. Rashid vous êtes un prince._

¤

- Merci Rashid.

- Ouais merci, vieux !

- Arigato.

- De rien Quatre-sama. Duo-sama. Heero-sama, Trowa-sama.

- Nan mais Rashid…

- Laisse tomber Duo, j'essaie depuis que je sais parler et je n'y arrive pas, ne te fatigue pas.

- Non mais Duo-_sama_ quoi. Je suis pas un sama !

- Un lama peut-être ? J'ai vu décoller le postillon, là.

¤

Duo se tourna vers Trowa, se penchant bien vers lui, tirant la langue, murmurant d'une voix sensuelle :

¤

- Tu trouves que je POS-TILLONNE, Tro ?

- T'as pas besoin de te forcer, tu sais ?

- Crapule.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Qui a dit que je t'aimais ?

- …

- Quat je te vois tu sais.

- Je ris pas !

- C'est toi qui le dis.

¤

L'Américain se tourna vers Quatre et lui décocha un petit sourire ko, mais un sourire qui faisait plisser ses yeux de malice. Il préparait quelque chose. Encore.

¤

- Parlons de toi hein sa blondeur ? C'est à c't'heure-là que t'arrives ? T'attendais le prince charmant pour te sortir du pieu ?

- Dis, Raiponce… tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui attends le prince des coiffeurs ?

- Je peux…

- Nan Tro, ta sœur et ses couteaux tu OUBLIES, te l'ai déjà dit. Sadique.

- …

- Tu penses trop fort.

- Je pensais ça comme ça, tu sais, pour rendre service.

- On dit ça…

¤

Il s'était rasé de frais et exhalait un aftershave tonique et naturel. Ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval et son torse nus semblaient encore un peu humides.

Un coup d'œil à son jean bleu clair tâché d'eau confirma la réflexion.

Trowa s'était coupé les cheveux, de sorte qu'ils ne soient plus considérés comme armes de destruction massive et portait un t-shirt col v blanc qui épousait sa musculature harmonieuse, t-shirt ma foi en parfaite harmonie avec sa nappe.

Le jean noir – et ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur – faisait un saisissant… contraste.

Heero avait un débardeur bleu comme ses yeux qui mettait en valeur son corps athlétique. Et un pantalon blanc très bien coupé. Et occupé.

¤

- Wu Fei n'est pas avec vous ?

- Urgence taf. Il est parti tôt ce matin, m'a réveillé le bouffon !

- Oh.

- Nan t'inquiète, Quat', il sera là en milieu d'après-m' il a dit.

- Il a aussi dit qu'il te remerciait de ton hospitalité. D'ailleurs on te remercie aussi.

- C'est gentil Trowa.

¤

Quatre aimait les hommes et donc il ne se gênait pas pour se rincer l'œil en toute discrétion. Il était entre autres diplomate et faire comme si de rien n'était était sa panacée.

En fait, il avait un gros faible pour une certaine personne, mais ne lui dirait jamais rien parce qu'il n'avait pas envie, les rêves/fantasmes c'était beau tant que ça restait secret.

Et il préférait un beau secret qu'une réalité moche. Avec un beau secret on pouvait s'endormir avec le sourire les rares fois où on dormait vraiment.

¤

- Ouais, ouais on te remercie aussi et tout et tout bon on miam ? Que t'ai mon infinie reconnaissance du ventre ? J'ai rien graille depuis avant-hier soir !

- Duo…

- Quoi DM ? T'as pas faim ?

- Oui. Mais je suis discret, moi.

- Si t'es tout le temps discret, 'ro, comment tu veux qu'on sache ce que tu ressens ? Si on joue tous les polis on risque pas de bouffer ! On est entre nous, quoi !

¤

On pouvait faire des choses sensuelles avec un beau secret, des choses secrètes, sans tabou. Sans que ses espoirs ne tombent à l'eau parce que s'il rêve tout haut il sait ce qu'il entendra.

Il sait ce qu'il voit les rares fois où il les voit ensemble.

Il sait ce que son uchuu no kokoro capte.

¤

Un bruit empêcha le cours de ses pensées quelque peu lubrico-mélancoliques :

¤

- Le ventre sur pattes me trouve trop discret ?

- Ouais et tu sais ce qu'il va faire le ventre ? Il va manger ta part, 'ro. En toute discrétion bien sûr.

- Essaye un peu pour voir.

- …

- Tro ! Arrête de rire de l'œil ! Je le vois bouger !

¤

…

…

…

Quatre craqua. Il éclata de rire à la réflexion avant de se calmer et décocher un sourire si doux qu'ils s'arrêtèrent net avant de se servir comme des morfals :

¤

- Merci d'être venu.

- De rien Quat, on n'est pas encore partis, à croire que t'as peur qu'on s'incruste.

- Baka !

- En attendant le baka il va crever comme un rat anorexique. Si jeune et si famélique…

- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre.

- Je vais t'occuper la bouche moi, Yuy, que t'arrêtes de me vanner dans le vent.

- Essais un peu pour voir, Duo.

¤

Duo avait la manie de tout tourner en dérision quand les paroles le gênaient, quand certaines émotions étaient trop fortes.

La rougeur légère et la brillance presque surnaturelle de ses yeux indigo pouvaient être incombés à la chaleur mais qui savait voir verrait autrement.

¤

- Au nom de nos estomacs, je nous libère. Bon appétit tout le monde.

- Merci, toi aussi, tout seul ! J'espère que tu le seras plus longtemps !

- Pourquoi je serais seul ?

- Parce que t'as l'air seul, Quat'. Et avec le boulot qu'on a c'est pas comme si on avait le temps.

¤

Trowa sourit mystérieusement et servit un peu de thé à la menthe et aux pignons de pin à Quatre qui mangeait quelques petits biscuits secs.

Et s'en versa une tasse avant de répondre.

¤

- Duo, Duo, Duo… on a toujours le temps pour certaines choses.

¤

Duo mordit à pleines dents dans son pancake.

¤

- Oui on a toujours le temps même pour un tout petit petit peu.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, Quat, toi et ta main ne vous rencontrez pas assez souvent. J'ai connu ça aussi.

¤

Heero prit une gorgée de son café fumant.

¤

- J'ai « connu » ? Parce que tu as quelqu'un, Maxwell ?

- Quoi ça t'intéresse, Yuy ?

¤

Pour toute réponse Heero prit une grosse fraise bien rouge dans le bol.

Regarda Duo, qui était en face de lui, droit dans les yeux.

Avant de croquer dans la chair ferme et juteuse.

¤

- Eh bien ma foi…

¤

Un peu de jus s'écoula du coin de sa bouche et il se lécha les lèvres consciencieusement sans en faire trop.

Mais cela en faisait assez.

Quatre aurait avalé son thé de travers s'il n'était pas… lui.

Trowa se contenta de sourire du regard. Très, très discrètement.

Duo haussa un sourcil.

¤

- Est-ce que tu essais discrètement de me faire comprendre quelque chose, Yuy.

- Oui.

- …

- Que les fruits c'est bon pour la santé.

¤

Heero n'avait pas répondu à la question.

Ou peut-être avait-il répondu.

C'était nouveau pour Quatre.

Ces deux là avaient l'habitude de se chercher, de se taquiner et Heero démarrait au quart de tour.

Mais on avait tendance à vouloir se rappeler certains traits de caractère et pas d'autres.

¤

- Je suis pas très fruit, moi.

- Tu ne les a pas tous goûtés. Il y en a qui sont succulents. Et c'est sain.

¤

Heero n'avait pas changé de caractère, avait toujours les mêmes qualités, les mêmes défauts. Mais quatre ans s'étaient écoulé, il n'allait pas réagir comme un enfant/adolescent toute sa vie.

Heero était un tacticien lui aussi. Heero apprenait de ses adversaires pour retourner leurs attaques contre eux.

Heero et Quatre se ressemblaient, la diplomatie en moins.

Quatre avait une envie dingue de manger des fruits, du coup.

Trowa sirotait son thé.

Heero, qui n'avait pas lâché Duo du regard, se détourna enfin pour prendre une autre fraise et répéter l'action. Encore. Et encore.

¤

- …

- …

- …

¤

Duo déposa très calmement le pancake qu'il était en train de grignoter pour prendre les cerises dans le bol.

Il avait une envie dingue de croquer un fruit juteux là, maintenant, tout de suite et il n'aimait ni les fraises, ni les nectarines, ne le raisin. Le reste il n'avait pas goûté.

Il essaierait.

Il avait la gorge sèche d'un seul coup.

Heero devait être fatigué et/ou trop détendu, ou il s'amusait à ses dépends mais bon, quitte à ce que ce soit un jeu il allait jouer aussi.

C'était drôle un Yuy qui jouait à ce jeu-là.

Drôle et déroutant quand même, lui qui s'attendait à tout.

¤

- Quatre, encore un peu de thé ?

- Euh, oui Trowa…

¤

Duo prit la cerise parce qu'il trouvait le fruit amusant.

Par paire.

Deux petites boules presque en forme de cœur.

Rondes et lisses.

Rouge bordeaux.

Il plongea son regard violet dans le regard bleu glaciers et suçota les deux fruits doucement en fermant à moitié les paupières de manière à ne rien rater de la réaction.

Les yeux bleus semblaient s'être assombris mais la bouche continuait à manger la fraise tranquillement.

¤

- Hm il est vachement lisse ce fruit. C'est super agréable sous la langue. Je vais voir ce que ça donne.

- Mange, tu verras bien.

- Euh Trowa ? Des petits gâteaux ?

- Oui Quatre, merci.

¤

Duo mordit dans la chair.

Il fut surpris que le fruit soit si sucré et délicieux en fait, le jus coulant doucement dans sa gorge ravit ses papilles gustatives.

Il mâchouilla un peu et manqua d'avaler le noyau.

Tout à sa masturbation fruitière il avait failli l'oublier. Il sortit alors doucement sa langue pour évacuer le noyau discrètement.

Enfin discrètement…

Il mit son index et son pouce dans sa bouche et suçota son index, juste pour voir si le goût du fruit était resté.

Lorsqu'il constata que non, il fut déçu.

¤

- C'est le seul défaut de ce fruit… il ne laisse un goût que dans la bouche… j'en aurais bien aimé en avoir un peu sur les doigts.

- Tu n'as qu'à en reprendre un autre.

- T'as raison, 'ro. Je vais en reprendre. Et t'as encore raison sur un truc : tant qu'on n'a pas goûté on ne peut pas savoir.

¤

Il faisait 26 degrés dans la pièce et Quatre avait l'impression que la température avait grimpé d'au moins vingt degrés.

Jusqu'où irait-il ?

Que penserait Trowa ?

Il connaissait l'humour de Duo mais quand même… ils n'étaient pas censés être ensemble ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Lui n'aurait pas apprécié…

¤

- Une fraise, Quatre ?

- Non merci, Trowa, euh, pas de fruits pour moi.

- Pour l'instant.

¤

Un haussement de sourcil.

¤

- Hein ?

¤

Un haussement d'épaules.

¤

- Tu prends toujours au moins une banane au petit-déjeuner.

- Tu te rappelles de ça ?

- Tu parles comme si on était vieux, nos souvenirs sont récents.

- Quatre ans c'est long, Trowa.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour effacer nos souvenirs. Ne ris pas, Duo.

- Je doute qu'il ne t'écoute, Tro.

¤

Après avoir mangé cinq fraises d'affilée, Heero décida qu'il avait envie d'une orange sanguine.

Si semblable extérieurement à une autre orange.

Si différente, si riche à l'intérieure…

Comme un être humain.

En attendant… la peau d'orange, c'était moche. On n'avait pas toujours envie de l'éplucher.

Et même le plus beau des fruits, quand on avait des préjugés, on n'avait pas forcément envie de le goûter.

On ne savait pas forcément à côté de quoi on passait.

¤

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Tu peux me passer une orange s'il te plaît ? Elles sont de ton côté de la corbeille.

- Tiens.

- Merci.

¤

Leurs mains s'étaient frôlées.

Duo savourait toujours ses cerises.

Heero pela l'orange, ses ongles courts perçant de temps en temps la chair et un peu de jus en jaillit et il dut reculer plusieurs fois pour ne pas en avoir dans l'œil.

Duo eut un petit rire moqueur.

¤

- Gaffe vieux, ça gicle !

- C'est normal, c'est moi.

- T'es gaffeur surtout.

- Tu veux tester ?

- Hein ?

- L'orange, Duo.

¤

Heero sépara l'agrume et, les yeux dans les yeux planter ses dents en plein cœur sans faire de quartier, un liquide rouge et sucré s'écoulant doucement de la commissure des lèvres.

Il se pencha en avant, se rapprochant de Duo par la même occasion.

¤

- J'aime pas l'odeur alors je passe mon tour.

- Mets-le dans ta bouche avant. Si tu n'aimes pas je mangerais ta part.

- Même si j'ai croqué dedans ?

- Je n'aime pas le gaspillage.

- Ok.

¤

Quatre suivait la conversation des deux vis-à-vis comme s'il suivait un match de tennis.

Lalala…

Il faisait chaud…

Il avait beau être diplomate et calme il avait du mal à le garder, justement.

Trowa, après avoir dénoyauté quatre nectarines, les mit dans le presse-fruits et demanda à son blond ami, se tournant vers lui :

¤

- Tu en veux ?

- Non merci.

- J'en ai trop fait, ce serait bête de jeter.

- … ok. Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

¤

Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.

¤

- Oops, Désolé Trowa.

- Pas grave.

- Hmm…

¤

Quatre ne fit absolument pas attention au commentaire de Trowa, son attention détournée par le murmure d'appréciation de Duo.

Duo qui avait un quartier d'orange dans la bouche.

Duo qui avait un quartier d'orange et l'index de Heero dans la bouche.

Lorsque le doigt quitta les lèvres humides et chaudes en un bruit de bisou, Heero demanda :

¤

- Alors ?

- C'est bon…

- Tiens, mords encore.

¤

Duo mordit dans le quartier et en profita pour mordiller le doigt de Heero encore.

Duo prit un autre quartier d'orange, de sa main gauche et l'introduisit directement dans la bouche d'un Heero surpris.

¤

- Il faut partager.

- Non. En fait tu veux occuper ma bouche comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure.

- Tu me connais bien.

- Hn.

¤

Quatre se concentrait pour ramasser sa mâchoire.

Trowa, imperturbable, demanda, épluchant une banane :

¤

- Une banane, Quatre ?

- Non merci, Trowa. J'ai eu assez de fruits pour aujourd'hui.

- Un petit pain peut-être ?

- C'est bon, j'ai assez mangé, merci !

¤

Le rouquin mordit dans sa banane bien mûre.

¤

- Tu as tort, elle est bonne. Bien ferme et sucrée.

- Je… c'est bien…

- T'es au régime ou quoi ? T'as à peine mangé.

- Héhé, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Trowa.

- Quand c'est la banane on peut manger et parler. Enfin essayer. C'est bon comme ça.

¤

Quatre déglutit, puis se servit une tasse de café brûlant.

Le ton de Trowa était si casuel que même si les paroles pouvaient passer pour des allusions, elles n'étaient pas des allusions.

C'était Trowa, quoi. Et il n'avait jamais fait ça avec lui.

Trowa haussa les épaules.

¤

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds.

¤

Avant de gober entièrement le reste de la banane.

Et de mâcher lentement.

¤

- Quelle bouche…

- Pardon ?

- Quelle mouche les pique ?

- Ce doit être les chocolats que tu sers avec le café. On dit que ce sont des aphrodisiaques.

- A ce point ?

¤

Il ne restait plus qu'un quartier d'orange sanguine et Heero haussa un sourcil, en guise de « t'en veux » à Duo, lequel répondit.

¤

- Nan, c'est bon, ça irhmph…

- Il paraît que je suis trop discret pour que l'on sache ce que je ressens.

- …

¤

Il introduisit une infime partie du quartier dans la bouche entrouverte de Duo, de manière à ce qu'il tienne quand même même si une grande partie était à l'extérieur.

¤

- Alors là je vais être voyant comme un feu de nuit.

- …

¤

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent un petit peu plus, d'humour, de sensualité, de tendresse.

D'étonnement aussi.

C'était drôle de jouer avec Yuy, surtout que là il lui demandait la permission en se posant à l'autre extrémité du quartier.

Il la lui demanda avec les yeux.

Et il ferma les siens.

Deux hommes et un quartier d'orange pour un baiser tonic.

Deux langues qui lapèrent un cocktail exotique, fraise/cerises/oranges sanguines.

¤

- Je suis assez voyant, Duo ?

- Hm…

¤

Des dents qui mordillèrent des chairs pulpeuses et chaudes, humaines, douces.

Des bouches qui se dévoraient encore et encore.

¤

- Alors ? Tu détestes toujours les fruits ?

- J'aime pas les fraises… mais je les aimes sur ta bouche.

- Goûte encore… viens prendre ta cure de diététique. Vais te faire aimer les fruits, moi.

- Rikookaï comme tu dirais.

- Ne dis rien.

¤

Vu comme c'était parti ils allaient le faire à même la table.

…

…

Non, quand même pas ?

¤

- Heero, faut qu'on stoppe, là…

- Cinq minutes…

- T'es pas dans ton lit, 'ro !

- J'aimerais. Trop loin.

- Hmm… hmm… Quatre… pas cool à ce rythme on va salir sa table.

- Cinq minutes ? Après je serais sage même avec Quatre. Promis.

- T'as intérêt ! Hmm…

- …

- Quatre ?

- J'entends mon portable qui sonne dans l'autre pièce. Je reviens tout de suite.

¤

Quatre se leva sans précipitation mais de manière à cacher une modestie plus très modeste que sa diplomatie n'arrivait pas à dissimuler.

Une tour de pise dans le pantalon.

Tout à la nouveauté – si c'était bien nouveau, il n'en savait rien et n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire en fait – ils allaient se papouiller un peu et lui irait se soulager beaucoup, discrètement.

Après il reviendrait et ils seraient tous raisonnable. Et après ils parleraient du bon vieux temps…

Il traversa son salon à nouveau, vit le même attaché-case sur le fauteuil de cuir blanc se retrouva devant le même piano.

Appuya sur quelques touches pour se calmer un peu, la musique adoucissait, tout ça…

Avant de sentir quelqu'un dans son dos.

Quelqu'un… qui devait avoir une banane dans la poche.

¤

- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Quatre.

- Tro… ?

¤

Un baiser sur une nuque rougie, une lampée de moiteur.

Une peau de blond, même bronzée, était intraitable.

¤

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de ma banane, Quatre ?

- …

- Tu veux me donner la tienne ?

¤

Deux mains qui s'accrochent au piano qui hurlent brièvement, plusieurs fausses notes graves.

Une bouche contre une oreille.

Une main qui baisse la fermeture d'un pantalon pour s'introduire…

¤

- Réponds-moi, Quatre. Tu veux ma banane ?

¤

Une main droite qui stimule à travers un boxer.

Deux bananes à point.

¤

- Oui…

- Ouvre la bouche.

- Hein ?

¤

Une main gauche qui introduit une banane blanche, sucrée et des dents qui mordent alors qu'une banane un peu plus dure se frottait contre ses fesses.

¤

- Mords, c'est bon… c'est bourré de magnésium.

- Hmph…

¤

Un corps qui se frotte à un autre.

Une banane-bâillon dévorée par à-coups.

Des mains qui se crispent sur les touches et un concert de fausses notes encore.

Des dents qui mordent une oreille délicate et pourtant si forte.

¤

- Mords encore, t'y es presque. Et si tu es sage tu en auras une autre.

- Hmph…

¤

Une banane terminée. Un doigt dans une bouche.

Une main qui continue à caresser à travers le boxer, sans y entrer.

Un murmure.

¤

- Trowa… touche-moi.

- Tu ne veux pas une explication d'abord ?

- Non, je vis l'instant.

¤

Des fesses qui ondulent contre une banane presque trop à point.

Une banane flambée.

¤

- Je t'explique quand même.

- Tu parles, trop…

- Je veux que tu saches. Heero et moi on est trop discrets de nature. Alors on a utilisé la nature pour faire un pas. Et...

- Ça va, j'ai compris.

¤

Uchuu no koquedalle. Autant se fier à ses yeux parfois, c'était plus simple.

Et quand ses yeux se rembobinaient certains événements, sa tête se trouvait bête.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin. Mais pas la première fois que Trowa était aussi près.

¤

- T'as...

- Oui...

¤

Des mouvements de plus en plus rapides.

Des notes complètement fortes, saccadées, violentes.

Quatre était content que son secret soit éventé.

Parfois un secret ce n'était pas comme un jus de fruits ouverts à consommer de préférence avant. Une date de péremption.

Un jus de fruits qui a deux jours est moins bon qu'un jus de fruits à peine ouvert. Quand le goût s'en va on dit qu'il s'évente.

Un secret peut rester sucré même s'il n'en est plus un.

Et quand on s'aperçoit que son secret est partagé c'est encore mieux. Le ton de la voix est plus fort que le geste.

Sous l'humour et le défi il y avait autre chose.

Il sourit.

¤

- Maintenant… donne-moi ta banane, j'ai besoin de prendre des forces. Et prends la mienne, tu en auras besoin aussi.

¤

Un corps retourné et un premier baiser volé, au goût de banane, d'un soupçon de café, de nectarine et de thé.

Un piano qui masque des soupirs.

Une porte qui s'ouvre.

¤

- Quatre je suis… . Oh. J'ai bien fait de choisir les fruits, Rashid me devra 50 crédits sur le coup.

- ...

- Ne vous interrompez pas pour moi j'ai juste oublié mon attaché-case pour « travailler ». A cette après-midi, je ramènerais une invitée.

- …

- C'était pas Wu Fei ?

- Mais non, Quatre, tu entends des voix… prends un peu de banane, c'est bon pour l'esprit aussi…

¤

Nos amis se sont tous mis en arrêt maladie – y compris Réléna Dorlian Peacecraft qui pourtant n'était pas pilote.

Un arrêt à durée indéterminée.

Ils reviendront quand ils seront à cours de fruits. Et encore.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Vala, vala ! 

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu cette fic !

A peluche et mici encore de vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse (salade de fruits jolie, jolie, jolie XD)¤

Ps : sinnocence : jeu de mots entre sin : le péché et innocence. Et Sexplosif (entre explosif et sexe XD)

Pps : autant vous le dire tout de suite, en ce moment, la vie fait que je suis très stressée. Quand je le serais moins je serais

plus en mesure de poster Opé Séd. Je pense que ça se fera rapidement maintenant, mais je m'aperçois que ça fait des semaines que je suis en stress et des semaines que je ne le contrôle qu'en écrivant des OS à tour de bras pour évacuer ! Encore un petit peu de patience. Mici !


End file.
